The Kiss
by LostGirlsofStarsHollow
Summary: Dean was having trouble at home. It just seemed like him and Lindsay were out of sync. Rory realized she still had feelings for Dean, and was mad at his wife for holding him back.


**** The Kiss ****

**Genre**: Drama  
**Pairings**: Dean/Shane  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: _Rory, Dean, Lorelai, Shane, Lindsay and all other recognizable "Gilmore Girls" characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB. There is no profit from the copyrighted characters or infringement intended._

* * *

Dean was having trouble at home. It just seemed like him and Lindsay were out of sync. He wondered how much of that her mother had to do with it. She seemed to be the third person in the marriage.

Dean was making good money working on the renovation of the Dragon Fly Inn, which brought on another problem. Rory was constantly there. He thought he may still be in love with her. This also was not doing his marriage any good. They were doing a flirtatious little dance around each other. It was a dangerous dance.

"Dean, are you going to be at the trial run of the Dragon Fly next week?"

"Sure thing Rory, they want me around to fix any little thing that goes wrong, but I am not a guest at the Inn, just a worker who has to go home."

Rory noticed the way he said _go home_. She realized that she still had feelings for Dean, and was mad at his wife for holding him back from college. "Hey Dean, it still will be fun."

"I guess Rory, I need to get home."

Rory followed him to the door. "See you tomorrow, Dean."

Dean walked out into the rainy night. It was late spring, but Connecticut hadn't figured that out yet. It was cold and wet. He slowly drove home. He knew Lindsay would have some meal she tried to cook on the table. The poor girl had hard time boiling water. Dean remembered the time Rory cooked for him. She was never known to cook, but she effortlessly turned out an amazing meal. Dean started comparing the two girls in his mind, and Lindsay was coming out a poor second.

Dean arrived at his second story apartment, climbed the stairs in the dreary hallway. Lindsay heard him coming and was standing by the door waiting for him. She kissed him hesitantly as he walked in, and when he did not respond, she walked to the table. Lindsay had made soup and sandwiches for dinner.

Dean looked around his apartment and had to admit Lindsay had done a beautiful job in trying to make their home cheerful. The kitchen/dining room was pale yellow with white ceilings and trim. Lindsay had also made dramatic blue curtains for the windows. He sat at the table and looked at his dinner.

"Lindsay, this is lunch, I broke my ass all day. Why can't you serve me a steak, a pot roast or pork chops? Something a _man_ eats at night.

Lindsay, aware of her cooking deficiencies, looked at the floor. She loved Dean so much. She could not believe it when they started dating. Her friends told her she was beautiful, but she did not believe them, all she saw in the mirror was her flaws.

"Dean I am sorry, I will try harder" she replied in an intimidated tone of voice as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, Lindsay, you always say that, nothing every changes," Dean said sarcastically as he stood up, "I am not going to eat this crap. I am going out and getting something to eat."

Without another word, he walked out of the apartment and got into his truck and drove to a little bar outside of town that had food. Dean ordered a steak and a beer. Even though he was a little shy of twenty, no one carded him for a drink. With his work clothes on and his size it was assumed he was well into his twenties. Dean pondered why he married Lindsay. The sickening feeling was coming over him. She was a rebound girl. Lindsay was available and he most likely did it to make Rory jealous. The thought of that almost made him physically ill. Dean did not like to think of himself as that shallow.

Dean had swung around on his stool and was watching a couple of girls playing pool. He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Shane, the girl Jess was going out with, when he stole Rory from him.

Dean looked at the attractive blonde girl in front of him. She had her hair in a pony tail with a pink sweater and jeans that really flattered her figure. "Hey, Shane, long time no see, what are you doing here?"

Shane pointed to the third finger of his left hand, "No what are _you_ doing here?"

Dean laughed, "My wife screwed up dinner so I left to come here and get something different."

Shane looked at him, "You married Lindsay Lister, right?

"Yes, so?"

"If dinner was screwed up where is she? She has to eat too."

Just then, Dean's dinner of a T-bone steak, baked potato, and a side of steamed broccoli arrived.

"Dean, you left your wife home with a shitty meal while you came out and are going to eat a T-bone? I didn't know you well in high school, but I always figured you for a decent guy, I guess I was wrong."

"Shane, why do you care what I do, you were not friends with me or Lindsay in school."

"I am not sure Dean, I guess I had a mini crush on you after you and I got shit on by Rory and Jess. I felt used. You were a decent guy, or at least I thought you were. You married Lindsay. I did not travel in her social circle, but she was always a decent, friendly person."

"Don't you think you're butting in where you're not wanted, Shane? It is my marriage and it has nothing to do with you."

"You're right, Dean. I guess it bothers me when my instincts are wrong. I am not sure of what is going on, but think about it, and good luck." Shane then reached over and took a piece of broccoli off of Dean's plate. "See ya, Dean," she said and walked away.

Dean turned to his meal, and muttered to himself, _No wonder Jesse dumped her, she is a pain in the ass._

* * *

**TRIAL RUN AT THE DRAGONFLY**

Dean was trying to make himself as invisible as possible. He was just there to fix anything that broke and was not an invited guest. Neither Lorelai nor Sookie said anything to him about relaxing and enjoying himself. Rory would come on by and talk to him and brought him a sandwich at one point.

"Isn't this amazing Dean? I am so glad my mother and Sookie have finally realized their dream."

"I'll say one thing, Rory, the place is hopping and it seems like every one is having a good time."

Later on in the evening Dean figured he could go home, but he'd rather stay here. He liked looking at Rory, he liked talking to Rory. Rory was acting around him the way she did before that ass Jess came on the scene. He often wondered what he did wrong, and how Jesse took her away from him. Dean was positive she was in love with him. He never understood what happened.

Rory had that knack of making him feel like he was the center of the universe, but still there was a little annoying thought in his head…Why did he get dumped?

Rory approached him, "Hey Dean, my mom wants me to go home and select some CD's and bring them back to the inn, do you want to come along?"

Dean's heart skipped a beat. "Sure, I'd like to."

They walked to Rory's house. Rory was doing most of the talking, telling him about Yale.

They walked up the steps to the porch and Rory let them into the dark house.

* * *

**THE KISS**

Rory turned a light on. "Dean, most of the CD's are in my room."

Dean followed her into her room. She bent over and was looking though some boxes in her closet. Rory stood up and turned to Dean, and with her voice trailing off said..."I guess they are not in here."

Dean was looking into her amazing blue eyes. Rory was looking up at him. Without a word, being spoken they embraced and kissed. The kiss was as Dean remembered, sweet and gentle; he could smell the faint presence of her perfume, something soft, something that reminded him of summer, and the smell of the flowers in the field.

They slowly moved toward her bed. Then they laid upon it still in each other's embrace. The kiss deepened. He could feel her moving against his body. His hand was under her blouse. He broke the kiss to tell Rory he loved her, Rory said it back to him. Their lips met once again. The kiss deepened

Then Dean saw Lindsay's brown eyes looking at him. "_Do you take Lindsay to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"_ Again, he saw Lindsay's' brown eyes looking at him. He knew Lindsay loved him, in fact Lindsay adored him. He knew that Lindsay **trusted** him. He knew that Lindsay was doing everything possible to be a good wife for him.. Dean thought back to his vows_, And forsaking all others, be faithful, only to her so long as you both shall live._ He could see Lindsay as the mother of his children. She would be a great mother, _Faithful only to her so long as you both shall live. _Dean broke the embrace with Rory, sat up and then stood up.

"Dean, what's the matter, is everything okay?"

"No, Rory, it isn't. I can't do this."

"Why, Dean? I love you."

Dean stood there silently.

After a couple of silent minutes Rory asked, "Dean, do you love me?"

Dean hung his head and simply said, "Yes."

"Dean what is the problem?"

"Lindsay, I am married to Lindsay."

"Do you love her Dean?"

"No, I am not sure, I don't know, but Rory I took an oath to be faithful to her, and to honor her, and keep her for better or worse. This may be what I guess would be called a worse time in my marriage. I have to honor her.

Rory looked up at him while buttoning her blouse,"I don't know what to say, Dean, but I do love you."

"I have to go, Rory" Dean turned and walked out of the bedroom and then out the front door where he ran into Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Nothing happened," he said to Lorelai and walked past her without looking back.

* * *

**HOME**

Dean walked back to the Inn, and found his pickup truck. He started it and drove slowly home.

Dean walked up the stairs to his apartment. As he reached the top, Lindsay opened the door she was expecting him. Lindsay was wearing a beautiful, off white vee necked dress, that accented the curves of her slender body. Lindsay kissed him, and took him by the hand and led him to the table.

She went to the oven, and with a little dramatic flair, set a roast down in front of him. She stood back while he carved the roast. It was perfect. Lindsay started jumping up and down with joy.

Dean looked at his child like wife. He pulled her down to his lap and kissed her. "Lindsay, things are going to get better. I am so sorry for the way I have been acting."

Lindsay started to blame herself. Dean put his large hand across her mouth. "I don't want to hear it Lindsay. You did nothing wrong."

Lindsay looked at Dean with her soft brown eyes and Dean started remembering why he fell for her. "Dean do you love me?" she asked expectantly.

Without hesitation he said, "Yes" and kissed her. Dean knew for a fact that someday he would love her more than life itself.

**- THE END -**


End file.
